Кэт Грант
Кэт Грант — основатель и генеральный директор CatCo Worldwide Media. Биография Ранняя жизнь Кэт Грант родом из Метрополис. Она единственная дочь Кэтрин Грант, с которой она не очень ладит. Кэт начинала свою карьеру, как ассистент Перри Уайта, работая очень усердно, пока ей не выпал шанс написать статью для колонки сплетен. Именно с того времени началось её соперничество с Лоис Лейн. Когда она еще была молодой, она познакомилась с молодым человеком и вышла за него замуж, от которого у нее родился сын Адам. Когда они развелись, они соперничали из-за опекунства их сына. В конечном счете Кэт уступила и оставила сына с отцом. Позже она переехала в Нэшнл-Сити и основала CatCo Worldwide Media. Позже у нее родился еще один сын Картер, который живет с ней. Брендинг Супергёрл Героиню, спасшую самолет, Кэт Грант назвала "Супергёрл", что очень не понравилось её личной ассистентке Каре Дэнверс. На следующий день, собрав собрание, Кэт сообщила, что Супергёрл уже несколько дней занимает первую страницу Daily Planet. Поэтому она сказала своим сотрудникам, что желает получить интервью с Супергёрл и попросила Джеймса Олсена поговорить с Суперменом по этому поводу, когда он увидится с ним в следующий раз, однако Джеймс не хотел делать этого. Она завершила совещание, сказав, что хочет получить интервью до конца недели, на что Кара отреагировала смехом. На следующий день, когда Кара услышала, как Кэт критикует Супергёрл, хотя та на самом деле пытается спасти город, она спросила её об этом. Тогда Кэт объяснила, что Супергёрл следует начинать с небольших целей и двигаться вверх. На следующий день Кэт поручила Джеймсу договориться об интервью с Супергёрл в течение 24 часов, или он вернется к своей старой работе в Метрополис. Вечером того же дня, когда она ехала в своей машине домой, она позвонила Джеймсу, чтобы сказать о том, что он должен договориться об интервью, на что Джеймс ответил, что её интервью уже началось. Она открыла окно и увидела, что ее автомобиль находится в воздухе, после чего он приземлился на крыше CatCo, где она увидела Супергёрл, которая сказала, что Джеймс Олсен передал ей, что Кэт хочет с ней поговорить. Интервью с Супергёрл Кэт первая, кому удалось добиться интервью с Супергёрл. Лесли Уиллис В CatCo Plaza, Лесли Уиллис ведет радиовещание, близится День благодарения, и она говорит всем слушателям, что в она не благодарна Супергёрл, так как она "красно-синий белый зуб на белоснежной улыбке Нэшнл-Сити". Джеймс, Уинн и Кэт Грант слушают эти возмущения Лесли по радио. Кара подслушивает разговор между Кэт и Лесли с помощью своего супер-слуха. Кэт напоминает ей, что предупреждала не трогать Супергёрл. Между ними начинается спор, и Кэт говорит, что может уволить её, но Лесли напоминает ей, что у неё контракт еще на 2 года, тогда Кэт её назначает дорожным репортером на вертолете. Внутри вертолета пилот говорит Лесли, что надо возвращаться из-за погоды, но она отказывается и заявляет ему, что, если Кэт хочет новостей с дорог, она их получит. Внезапно в вертолет ударяет молния, и пилот теряет контроль над вертолетом. Алекс и Кара становятся свидетелями этого, и Кара просит Алекс очистить улицу от людей, она надевает костюм, спасает выпавшего пилота, но когда она пыталась спасти Лесли, в Кару ударяет молния, она проходит через её тело, ударяет и в Лесли, в результате чего она оказывается в больнице. На следующий день Кэт и Кара навещают Лесли в больнице, где Кэт говорит Каре, как она ненавидит больницы, и хочет побыстрее покинуть её, боясь подхватить там заразу. Кэт говорит о том, что Лесли не упоминала о своей семье и все эти подарки в палате от её поклонников. Кара отмечает то, что Супергёрл наверно чувствует себя паршиво. Но Кэт говорит ей, что она спасла пилота, не дала разбиться их вертолету, и Лесли все еще жива. Перед своим уходом Кэт Грант, говорит Лесли: "Живо поднимайся Уиллис, мы обе знаем, что какой-то молнии тебя не сломать". После ухода Кэт, Лесли открывает глаза, в которых видны электрические разряды. Позже Кара приходит в офис CatCo, Кэт сообщает ей о том, что у нее конференция с Лондоном и Пекином, но у нее не работает ни телефон, ни компьютер. Кара объясняет ей, что возможно не стоило работать в День благодарения, но Кэт ответила, что она всегда работает в этот день, после чего Кара говорит, что без помощи Уинна тут не разобраться. Вдруг все электричество в здании гаснет, на всех мониторах в кабинете появляется Лесли Уиллис и говорит, что хочет поговорить с Кэт Грант. Кара и Кэт выбегают из кабинета, после чего Кэт просит позвать охрану, находящуюся на 20 этажей ниже. Лесли продолжает искать Кэт, и в конечном счете находит и останавливает её, но тут появляется Супергёрл, которая прикрывает Кэт от электрического выстрела Лесли, и просит Кэт уйти из офиса. Кэт начинает спускаться на лифте, но Лесли берет управление лифтом под свой контроль, и лифт начинает падать с бешенной скоростью, но Супергёрл ловит его. Позже Хеншоу и Кара обсуждают, что могло отключить всю электричество в Нэшнл-Сити, Кара говорит ему, что это дело рук Лесли Уиллис. Хеншоу объясняет ей, что заряд электричества, пройдя через тело Кары, и благодаря её криптонианской ДНК, обрел новые свойства, поэтому Лесли получила такие способности. Появляется Кэт Грант и спрашивает у агента Хеншоу, возместит ли ФБР все убытки, связанные с его действиями, но Хеншоу отвечает, что этого всего можно было бы избежать, если бы Кэт дала найти для неё более безопаснее место. Кэт заявляет, что завтра будет Чёрная пятница и CatCo будет работать в привычном режиме. Позже в CatCo Кэт Грант по радио вызывает Лесли "туда, где все началось". На улице Кэт пытается поговорить с Лесли, но безрезультатно. Появляется Супергёрл, и между ними начинается борьба, план с ловушкой Хэнка не сработал, так как Лесли заметила её и отбросила в сторону. Тогда Кэт начинает отвлекать Лесли, когда та стреляла молниями в лежащую на земле Супергёрл, после чего она вырывает из-под земли водопроводную трубу и обливает водой Лесли. Картер Грант Кэт Грант получает женскую премию Сигела, но Кэт говорит, что не сможет поехать на церемонию вручения премии из-за своего сына Картера, которого не с кем оставить, а её мама отказывается помочь, и Кара хочет помочь ей и предлагает посидеть с Картером. Кэт соглашается оставить своего сына с Карой и сообщает ей, что он умный, любознательный и бывает замкнутым, поэтому ему нужно уделять внимание. Позже Уинн сообщает Каре, что Картера нет в офисе и думает, что он пошел на открытие поезда, чтобы встретить Супергёрл. Картера встречает Максвелл Лорд и предлагает ему поискать родителей в поезде. Уинн приходит на открытие на супер-поезда, но контроллер его не пускает из-за отсутствия билета. Уинн замечает Этана Нокса в поезде и сообщает Каре о бомбе в поезде, а так же, что там находится и Картер. Супергёрл возвращается туда и предупреждает Максвелла Лорда о том, что в поезде находиться Этан Нокс, она просит его отправить всех пассажиров в хвост поезда. Используя рентгеновское зрение, Кара видит Этана Нокса через несколько вагонов от неё. На следующий день Кэт и Картер встречаются в офисе, Кэт говорит, что она очень волновалась, а он сообщает ей, что встретился с Суперегёрл, которая вживую намного красивее. Кэт спрашивает у него, что делает её героем, и говорит, что её ножки, но потом говорит, что душа. Кэт радостно удивляется, что Картер пошутил, ведь он раньше никогда этого не делал. Кара извиняется перед Кэт за то, что не смогла уследить за её сыном, и ты говорит ей, что больше не оставит его с ней. Кэтрин Грант В CatCo к Кэт Грант приезжает ее мать Кэтрин Грант и возмущается количеству телевизоров, Кэт говорит ей, что это ее работа, но та называет свою дочь принцессой пролетариата, а Кэт ее поправляет и говорит, что она королева СМИ. Отсутствие Супергёрл Кара потратила все свои силы в битве с Красным Торнадо, поэтому они стала временно обычным человеком и заболела. Кэт увидела это и отправила её домой. После этого Кэт узнает, что Супергёрл нигде нет. А когда она вновь появилась Кэт спросила у неё, где она была, пока в городе было землетрясение. Кара поблагодарила Кэт за то, что та поддержал горожан в её отсутствие. Попытка сместить Кэт с должности left|250px|thumbВо всех новостях сообщают о взломе почтового сервера CatCo Worldwide Media, главой которой является Кэт Грант. Адвокаты Кэт сообщают ей о том, что пока они не получали никаких требований от взломщика, и Кэт говорит им, что взломщикам удалось ударить по её репутации. Кэт просит Каре назначить совещание совета директоров и просмотреть всю её электронную почту, отметив все, что можно будет использовать против нее. Кара говорит, что ей понадобиться помощь. Кэт предлагает ей взять в помощники Джеймса и Уинна. Кэт считает, что на нее нет никакой компрометирующей информации. На заседании совета директоров она говорит, что взломы случаются во всех компаниях и что это даже почетно. Дирк Армстронг соглашается с решением Кэт. После Кара спрашивает у Кэт, как прошло совещание, и Кэт просит её продолжить просматривать письма и, если пресса найдет еще что-нибудь, то Дирк Армстронг вцепится с зубами, чтобы навредить репутации Кэт. Кара, используя супер-слух, подслушивает слова Армстронга, он говорит своим коллегам: "Мы сделали свое дело, пресса займется остальным, к концу недели мы от неё избавимся". Кара сообщает Джеймсу и Уинну о том, что Дирк Армстронг нанял человека, чтобы взломать Кэт, и хочет её подставить. Кара предлагает Джеймсу попросить помощи Люси, так как та по профессии юрист. Люси говорит им, что нужно документальное свидетельство, в котором Армстронг указывал бы на участие в сговоре против Кэт. Уинн нашел способ взломать компьютер Армстронга и просит Джеймса установить жучок на компьютер в кабинете Армстронга. Кара, используя рентгеновское зрение, видит, как Армстронг выходит из своего кабинета, в это время Джеймс заходит в его кабинет и успешно устанавливает жучок, но не успевает улизнуть из кабинета, его застает Дирк. Джеймс сообщает ему, что если CatCo провалиться на дно, то он полностью на стороне Армстронга. Джеймс нашел письмо, в котором говорится о переводе денег на счет некоего Адама Фостера. Уинн выясняет, что Адам Фостер живет в Опал-Сити, ему 24 года. Джеймс и Уинн предполагают, что Адам Фостер может предоставлять Кэт какие-то услуги. Когда Кара показывает это письмо Кэт Грант, та объясняет ей, что Адам Фостер на самом деле является её сыном, с отцом которого она встречалась недолго и знала его плохо. Кэт подавала суд на его отца и нанимала лучших адвокатов, но в итоге сдалась, отозвала иск, решив, что её ребенку будет лучше без нее. Она говорит Каре, что не позволит втянуть сына в эту медиа-бурю и что собирается уйти из CatCo. Однако в последний момент в офис прибегают Люси, Джеймс и Уинн и предоставляют Кэт информацию о Дирке Армстронге. Кара случайно проговаривается Кэт о том, как после совещания подслушала их разговор. Кэт предоставляет Дирку все доказательства того, что взлом устроил он. Дирка арестовывают. Возвращение Адама A guy asks Kara about Cat Grant at the coffee shop and tells her how much she respected her. Cat has them report on Miranda Crane and her anti-alien propaganda, which James has volunteered to cover despite Cat's dislike for Crane because of her views. Cat also is upset with Kara when she sees a person in her office and calls security; its her son Adam Foster. She wanted to have dinner with him but he turns her down. Cat then threatened Kara for interfering, but Kara turns things around by offering to have the two dine together by getting them reservations. Kara helps Cat out with getting to know Adam while at dinner, which later on becomes awkward and as expected does not go well after Adam found out about the letter. Cat who was upset over the dinner earlier because of the letter, which prompts Kara to go see Adam personally. After a short talk and an admission from Kara about the letter, Adam agreed to meet with his mother on the condition that Kara joins them. During their dinner, Kara acts as a mediator and after tense talking both Cat and Adam start having a normal mother-son relationship. Adam visits Cat to tell her he is staying in town, as it turns out he has a crush on Kara, and immediately asks her out on a date. Знакомство Кары с Адамом Kara was slightly freaked out over Cat's attitude and that she had her own coffee. Cat was not happy with Kara going on a date with Adam. However later Kara broke up with Adam, citing she didn't have room in her life for him. Cat told Kara that Adam is leaving for Opal City. Cat confessed she prioritized herself over Adam before, and that Kara was more like her and she thought. She also stated she wanted their relationship to go back to being strictly professional. Отсутствие Кары Кэт требовала узнать, где Кара, когда та не пришла на работу. Кэт посчитала, что Кара избегает её из-за расставания с её сыном. Но как оказалось, на Кару напал инопланетный паразит, который погрузил её в "идеальный сон". Алекс убедила Хэнка превратиться в Кару. И после его разговора с Кэт в образе Кары, иронически сказал, что начал скучать по тюрьме для пришельцев. Позже Алекс провела Уинна и Джеймса в D.E.O., чтобы когда Кара придет в себя, её лучшие друзья были рядом. После этого в кабинете Кэт, Дж’онн, снова в образе Кары, извинился перед Кэт, и не зная, что Кара рассталась с Адамом, решил уйти от этой темы. После чего Кэт сказала, что она на сегодня свободна, так как у нее уже нет сил на нее смотреть. Шивон Смайт Siobhan Smythe was hired to be Cat's new assistant alongside Kara. Kara was annoyed by being unable to pronounce her name correctly. Cat designated Kara as "Assistant #2" to her confusion. Siobhan promptly one-upped Kara's coffee while Winn looked on uncomfortably. Cat told Siobhan to get James Olsen and Lucy Lane into her office and told Kara to cover the phone. When Kara and Siobhan was arguing via email Kara suddenly shouted out and Cat arrived and told her to keep it down. Индиго Cat asked everyone in for a conference call. Siobahn shows a package that Cat should see personally, but Cat wants it open for all to see, so James takes the package and opens it to find a letter and thumb drive. A unimpressed Cat tells Siobhan to have the drive microwaved. When the monitors and other electronic devices start to go haywire. A blonde woman appears on all of the screens calling herself Indigo. She tells Cat that she ignored what was on the drive, and warns her that she will bring chaos to National City. Cat orders Winn to fix the systems. The city begins to panic. Cat tells Siobhan to call her investment broker, but she stammers for a moment before Kara took the assignment. Cat tells James to get every reporter on this latest cyber attack. Разочарование в Супергёрл Cat appears on CBS' "The Talk" to discuss her relationship with Supergirl, and goes out of her way to praise her. Kara was watching the show when Cat interrupts, reflecting on how well it went. She wants to speak with Winn, and sends Kara to find him. Cat later told Kara that Lucy has quit. When Kara was exposed to Red Kyrptonite her personality changed and turned up to work wearing somewhat more stylish attire than normal. Cat wanted Siobhan to search for replacements for Lucy, but Kara has already taken care of it, and was rewarded with a couple of club tickets. The next day, Kara arrives at the office in Cat's elevator, which shocks Winn, but Cat brushes it off. Siobhan reveals that she managed to get footage of Supergirl letting the K'hund escape. She tries to pitch it to Cat, but Cat isn't interested. Undaunted by Cat's rejection, Siobhan plans to sell the story to her old employer, the Daily Planet. However, Kara picks up her plotting with her super hearing, and lures Siobhan away from her desk long enough to print a copy of the email. When Cat learns about Siobhan's treachery, she fires Siobhan on the spot. She additionally made sure Siobhan would never get any work with Daily Planet either. Kara later flew to CatCo, and tells Cat she's no longer interested in being a hero. To prove her point, she hurls Cat over the balcony, and flies down to catch her just in time.Cat reluctantly goes on air to declare that she can no longer stand behind Supergirl. Later, as Supergirl, Kara offers to apologize to Cat, but Cat tells her that she needs to win back National City's trust first. Cat was still shocked that National City had not yet forgiven Supergirl, but knew it would take time. When Kara was off sick she had Winn Schott and James Olsen man her phones. Siobhan later sneaks into Cat's office and leaves a e-mail that evening so she can set up Kara. Later on, Cat confronts Siobhan and tells her that Winn helped her figure out it was her who wrote the e-mail and not Kara. Cat tells Siobhan she will answer to the police if she ever comes back. Личные качества Кэт серьезная, профессиональная и усердная бизнесвумен. Наиболее определяющими её личными качествами являются властность, высокомерие, эгоцентризм, которые принесли ей презрение и негодование многих её сотрудников и большей части широкой публики. Она безжалостная, непримиримая, черствая, бескомпромиссная, и часто изображается подлой. Деньги, слава и власть — её главные амбиции. Но в то же время в ней присутствует и гуманность и нежность, которые она скрывает, что её конкуренты не считали её слабой и мягкой. Появления Сезон 1 Примечания * Кэт Грант впервые появилась в "Приключения Супермена" #424 (Январь, 1987), как репортер Daily Planet. С тех пор она была второстепенным персонажем. *Кэт утверждает, что она очень усердно работала, пока не получила шанс написать статью о для колонки сплетен. * Кэт Грант также появлялась в телесериале «Тайны Смолвиля». Примечания en:Cat Grant es:Cat Grant Категория:Персонажи комиксов Категория:Кэт Грант Категория:Сотрудники CatCo Категория:Дописать